


Afternoon Attacks

by orphan_account



Category: Fox's Peter Pan & The Pirates (Cartoon)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Adorable, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One sentence fiction. Cecilia smiled as she wrapped her arms around Captain Hook even though he scowled.
Relationships: Cecilia/James Hook





	Afternoon Attacks

I never created Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates.

Cecilia smiled as she wrapped her arms around Captain Hook even though he scowled after Peter Pan flew from his attacks.

THE END


End file.
